Picking Up the PiecesFairy
by Dragonwhisperer
Summary: Fairy Sequel to Is It Worth It? For all of you that remember, here it is! Cosmo and Wanda are home and getting ready for their baby! Better Summary inside. Rated for language, etc. Chapter 1 up! R&R! Enjoy!


Disclaimer: Fairly Oddparents © Butch Hartman.

-Telepathy-

(Thoughts)

A/N: Gasp, it's here! The first chapter of the fairy branch-off squeal! I know this took forever, and I've been revising this single chapter for a month, but now I'm finally happy with it and posting it for all of you today. Now, to the summary!!

Summary: Cosmo and Wanda are back home and getting ready for their expected! Parental units on both sides will be annoyances, plus Cosmo's still recovering from his bout with Mance, and Wanda can barely use magic at all. Be ready to expect much cute fluffiness for our favorite fairy couple, plus a couple appearances of Timmy! Don't forget I tossed in an OC paring with Blonda, so we'll have to see how that progresses too! Rated for language and some material, is you're under 18 or don't believe you're mature enough to read something not entirely to the standard of the original FOP, then please don't read this. Comments will be loved and flames will be…well, I just hope I don't get any. Enjoy!!!

Chapter 1

Sunlight streamed through the blinds over the window into the bedroom. Wanda ignored it and cuddled closer to Cosmo. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so comfortable, warm and snug in Cosmo arms, it was almost like a dream.

She hadn't slept so well in a long time, everything was just so much better when she was with Cosmo. Even her time in the hospital was better after he was able to sit with her, and even better when she had been able to get up and walk around with him.

She felt him take a deep breath, a sign he was waking up. She looked up and met with his beautiful green eye. –Morning sweetie, - she said silently. Speaking through telepathy was so much more intimate than normal speech

-Mm, - came his sleepy response. He wrapped his arms a little tighter around her. –I missed this-, he said. –Do we have to get up? – He asked.

-Not yet-, Wanda answered. She sighed contentedly. –I missed this too, sweetheart, the last thing I want to do is cut it short-.

Cosmo grinned and hugged her warmly. –Can we stay here all day? –

Wanda laughed aloud. "I don't think so sweetie, our parents will be around at any time, and I don't think they'd be too happy if they found us still laying around in bed."

-But we need our rest-, Cosmo said. –We're still recovering-.

"True, but I don't really want to stay in bed all day. There are still things to do. We have to start getting ready for the baby."

(Oh, yeah) Cosmo thought, a little guilty that something so important had momentarily slipped his mind. His hand found her belly and rubbed gently. (Five months to go right?)

"Yep," Wanda answered. "Four months less than other couples, so we have to get moving. We have to get all of the baby stuff, set up the room, start baby-proofing the house…"

-That's going to take five months? – Cosmo asked.

"Yes," Wanda answered. "It's not like we can get all of the stuff at once, that's too expensive, plus I suspect my sister is planning a baby shower for me…"

Regrettably, she sat up and left Cosmo's comfortable hold. She scowled as she felt her nightgown pull oddly, the fabric wasn't the kind that stretched easily, and her slowly expanding belly made it not fit properly anymore. She sighed and picked up her wand, she really didn't want to feel fatigue so early in the morning, but she had to spell her clothes so they would stretch and fit her throughout her pregnancy. She cast the spell, sending it to all of her clothes in the room, including the nightgown she wore.

Exhaustion slammed into her as if a sledgehammer had hit her. With a moan she collapsed back onto her pillow.

-Wanda! – Came Cosmo's distraught voice. –Are you okay? –

Wanda felt a rush of tears along with frustration and annoyance. (Damn hormones) she thoughts, but couldn't stop the tears before Cosmo caught sight of them.

-Wanda, why are you crying? – He asked.

"I-I'm okay Cosmo. I'm just frustrated that I can't cast simple spells anymore…" She buried her head into his shoulder and cried. It was the truth, albeit part of it. This was going to be hard to deal with until Cosmo got a new wand. "Just hold me for a few minutes, please."

-Sure Wanda-, Cosmo said worriedly, wrapping his arms around her and cuddling her close. After a few minutes, she sat up and wiped her eyes with the edge of the sheet. –A little better? –

Wanda smiled at him. "Yeah, thank you honey."

He smiled back and sat up, running his through his bangs to get the away from his bad eye. With a grimace, he pulled his hand away when he felt slimy discharge coming from the empty socket. Dr. Wells had said it was normal, and had been absorbed by the bandaging while he had been in the hospital. But he wasn't in the hospital anymore, and he didn't need bandages, so now the discharged oozed out unhindered. –Eww- he couldn't help but utter.

Wanda swallowed hard, though her morning sickness had passed, she still had a sensitive stomach, and the sight of the discharge made her queasy. With a sigh, she swung her legs out of bed and stood up. "Come on sweetie, let's get that cleaned up." Dr. Wells had shown her how to clean it, much to her displeasure, but she was the only person around to do it when the time came to clean it. She did it quickly, before her stomach revolted, and she still had to sit down when she was done.

-I'm sorry Wanda-, Cosmo whispered, feeling guilty.

"It's okay Cosmo," Wanda said soothingly. She stood up and kissed him loving. "Come on, we have things do to."

They got dressed and went out to the living room. Cosmo followed behind Wanda, examining her wings. He would never forget how pale and clear they had been when he had found her, and now he had to look at her wings every so often to reassure him self that she was okay.

Wanda sat down on the couch with a groan. She may have wanted to get stuff done, but her body still wanted to lie around and do nothing.

Cosmo sat down and grinned when she shifted herself and laid her head in his lap. –I like this-

Wanda smiled up at him. "I thought you might. She was still tired from her magic use, and probably would be for a while. She closed her eyes and sighed…

And woke up in her bedroom.

"Wh-what?" she asked drowsily, her eyes meeting unexpectedly with her father's stubble-covered face. "AHHH!" She jumped away, landing in Cosmo's familiar embrace. "What's going on?!" she asked, heart pounding a million miles an hour.

"Whoa relax pumpkin," Big Daddy said. "You've been sleeping for most of the day, so I thought it would be good to wake you up and make sure you were all right."

-I thought he should have let you sleep-, came Cosmo's mind voice, -but he can't hear me, so he woke you up-.

Wanda sighed. "You'd think I'd be used to waking up and seeing people looking at me." Her stomach wasn't very happy about going without food all day, and it let her know, very loudly.

"And there's the other reason why I woke you up," Big Daddy continued. "It's dinner time, and I don't think it would be a good idea for you to sleep through another meal."

-Your tummy sounds really cute when it growls like that-, Cosmo said to Wanda. –But I know it's not good to let it keep doing that, so lets go eat-. He kissed her cheek and gave her a gentle nudge so she would get up.

Wanda smiled and let Big Daddy help her to her feet. "So I've really slept all day?" she asked as they head out of the room.

"Yep," Big Daddy answered. "We got here right after you fell asleep. I moved you to the bedroom and Cosmo's been in there with you all day."

"I guess that's what I get for using magic," Wanda sighed. "We have to get you a new wand soon, Cosmo. You can use mine for now since I don't think I'll be doing much magic, but it's still something we have to do."

-Yeah, I know- Cosmo sighed. –I didn't know how much of strain this would be on you Wanda…I'm sorry-

Wanda reached for his hand and replied to him silently, -It's just how it is sweetheart, there's no way around it. I can handle it; I'll be all right. I just need your support, okay?-

-Of course- Cosmo answered, squeezing her hand affectionately.

ooo

Later that evening, after Wanda had been stuffed to nearly bursting, she lay on her bed with Cosmo while he played his video games. She didn't mind, and it was something to watch instead of staring at the ceiling.

-Are you sure you don't want me to stop?- Cosmo asked. –I feel kinda bad-

"I'm fine Cosmo," Wanda whispered tiredly, cuddling closer to him.

Cosmo sighed, a little guilty. –Um, want to try?- he asked, offering the game controller to her. He was playing an adventure game that wasn't too hard for him, so she should be able to do it too.

Wanda looked at the controller, contemplating on whether she wanted to sit up or just lay there. Finally she decided to sit up, and took the controller from Cosmo. "Okay, what do I do?"

As Cosmo explained what to do, he resituated himself so that he was slightly behind Wanda, with his left arm around her waist, head on her shoulder, and his right hand on her tummy. He talked her through several levels, but he could tells he was getting tired, and when she found the pause button and set the controller down he knew she was done for the night.

"Sorry sweetie," she said. "I think I'm ready for bed."

Cosmo glanced at the clock, it was only a little after eight o'clock, but if she was tired then he wasn't about to argue with her. She needed her rest.

She got up and told their families that they were turning in for the night, and then she changed her clothes and climbed into bed and curled up next to Cosmo. She felt his arms wrap around her and lifted her head and meet his lips in a warm kiss. She sighed when he pulled away. "I've really missed those."

-Me too- Cosmo said before kissing her again. He pulled her closer and suddenly felt her belly pressing against him. –I-I don't know about this Wanda. You're getting bigger now…and I don't want to hurt you by accident." He moved his hand down to her belly .

Wanda smiled and kissed his cheek. "That's fine sweetheart, if you're uncomfortable with it then we don't have to." She was delighted to know that he was no longer unsure about the baby.

-But I told you that already- came Cosmo's thoughts.

Wanda eyed him, "Hun, please try not to make a habit of reading my thoughts without me know, okay?"

Cosmo looked surprised. –Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't even know that's what I was doing it. I thought you were talking to me-

Wanda sighed. "Looks like we both still have some things to learn." She kissed his cheek again. "I'm sorry I scolded you, but that is something we have to work on."

-Okay- he answered, sensing her desire to go to sleep. He gave her one last goodnight kiss. –Goodnight Wanda-

"'Night Cosmo," she whispered before closing her eyes and drifting off into a warm and comfortable slumber.

ooo

A/N: Ah, finally the first chapter is done! But sadly I don't have much of the beginning, I have a little more of the middle, and nearly all of the end all ready and waiting…in my head. So, I'll do my best to keep the chapters coming and I thank all of you wonderful readers for your patience. I have some insane ideas for this. It doesn't follow day-to-day with it's Anti- Fairy counter-story, but some things will happen that affect the other side, plus I plan on a scene where both sides are in the same place at the same time, but I'll be writing it from different view points. Isn't your favorite authoress insane?

SPOILER WARNING!!!! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THE NEW SEASON!!!

So, it does appear that Mr. Hartman is answer our beloved request and tossing in a baby for our favorite fairy, and more than likely anti-fairy, couples; and I need to know something from you guys very soon. I already have my ideas for the kid well ingrained into my head, but, if you guys desire it, I will toss it out and use the design and name of the fairy/anti-fairy that appears in the show. I need to know what you guys think, so let me know in your reviews okay? I'll be waiting!


End file.
